


The Tale of the Yellow Rose

by Lifelong_Depression



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Child Abuse, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifelong_Depression/pseuds/Lifelong_Depression
Summary: In a world with thousands of hidden supernatural beings Ryoji finds himself in a new relationship with his neighbor and prestarted families on both sides. Haruhi's half Irish best friend/stepbrother comes back from Ireland with quite a few surprises after a few months apart from the family. How many changes can a Sassy Type supernatural make in the host club? What exactly are the hosts' statuses in the supernatural world?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Quincey Himura

 

A tall teen walked up the apartment building stairs slowly, they were dressed in a baggy hoodie and torn up jeans. They looked suspicious with their hood pulled up and one side of their face all bruised up. The boy climbed up to the third floor and knocked on the last door in the line, waiting nervously in front of it.

Said door opened to reveal a tallish man with long wavy auburn hair and a bit of stubble from not shaving that morning yet. He blinked a few times, not immediately recognizing the teen in front of him. The boy however moved forward and hugged him tightly, speaking with a deep irish accent "Ranka… I've missed you…"

Ryoji, or Ranka, Fujioka paused a bit before wrapping his arms around him as well "Quinn?"

The teen took off his hood, revealing his mop of long, messily wavy crimson hair and two bright cerulean eyes. The teen was nearly Ranka's impressive height and was a thin but athletic build, he had pale skin that was nearly flawless besides the large bruise that covered the right side of his face.

Another man with short black hair and bright blue eyes came rushing to the door at the sound of his son's voice. Kaede Himura was quick to snatch him up in a hug of his own before kneeling in front of him "Quinn, how did you get here?" The teen was quite tall, about the size of Ryoji, but he hadn't looked up once since he got there.

"Who did this?" His father asked in a falsely calm tone. Quinn just shook his head and twisted his head away from them "I just… It'll heal soon. I was wondering if I could… live here..?" Kaede didn't seem ready to drop the subject though and asked instead "It was that bastard Connor wasn't it?"

Quinn gave a disheartened sigh before requesting again pleadingly "Yes. But it doesn't matter, I'm not going back. Can't you just… get full custody..?" Ranka pulled the young teen into a hug and held him comfortingly "Of course, and you can stay here for as long as you need."

His father was quick to agree and wrapped the both of them in a hug, that was how Haruhi found them. "Dad what happened? Quinn.?"

Quinn looked up and flashed his sister a weak grin, they weren't related by blood but they were as good as siblings by now. Haruhi's eyes narrowed in on the bruise and took up the task of grabbing their medical supplies, laying them out on the table and giving the boy a pointed look until he came over.

Ranka pulled his boyfriend into the kitchen so that he could rant angrily, making a lot of harsh gestures and nearly horrific threats.

Quinn tuned them out after the fifth 'I swear to god!' and Haruhi seems to have already done so. The girl very gently applied the medicinal cream before holding an ice pack to his eye, where the bruise was the darkest. "You're lucky you can still see. Did you pick a fight with a wall or something?" She half heartedly scolded as she handed over a metal thermos, Quinn looked away and mumbled something under his breath before downing the contents. Relaxing a bit as the pain ebbed away, they would've healed all of it if it wouldn't look suspicious.

Haruhi's expression turned to one of regret as she made out the word "Connor" from his muttering.

Haruhi was smart enough to put two and two together. Connor must've started an argument again and taken things too far this time. That made Haruhi equally scared and angry, wondering how many times Connor took things too far without them knowing.

Kaede interrupted her thoughts by resting a hand on the teen's shoulder "Haruhi, Quinn you two should get to bed. We'll talk more in the morning." He said determinedly, even as Quinn shrunk down in his seat some more. They each got more hugs and kisses on the forehead before being sent to bed.

Haruhi sighed but agreed and stood up, waiting by her door for her brother to follow her in. Quinn borrowed clothing from her and quietly asked for Haruhi to wait outside.

The girl frowned, while she had no problem doing so her brother was never this subdued or shy. Haruhi crossed her arms and refused to move "What are you hiding?" Quinn sighed tiredly making her feel a bit guilty but she remained resolute. The teen rolled his eyes and tossed off his jacket, showing off the numerous bruises and cuts that adorned his torso from his stepfather's abuse.

Haruhi gasped and stepped forward as if to touch the bruises and make sure they were real. She instead turned and marched out of the room, Quinn felt a bit of dread fill his stomach as their dads came back in with her.

Kaede felt like he'd been punched in the gut as he looked his son over.

He knelt down in front of him and gently touched one of the wounds, wincing apologetically when that made the boy hiss in pain. Kaede didn't look at the others as he said "Grab the other thermos please." They paused but eventually agreed, they couldn't just let him walk around injured like this.

Once they were gone Kaede looked up into his son's eyes and asked as calmly as he could "Are there any others?" Quinn averted his gaze and said "I have a cut on the bottom of my foot from stepping on glass… And.." The teen sighed again before turning around so that he could see his back, Kaede all but roared in anger at the lashes across the boy's back from a belt. His eyes ablaze with crimson.

Ryoji came rushing back in one hand held out as if he was keeping something back, though once he saw what distressed his lover so much he was nearly in the same state. Quinn flushed in shame and pulled his hoodie back on, hiding his face from them. ' _ So much for being some great hunter…' _

* * *

 

The next morning found Haruhi and her brother cuddling together on her futon, Quinn having crawled over at some point and latched onto her. Haruhi didn't seem to mind though as she was also wrapped around him and had her nose buried in the male's crimson curls.

Ranka smiled as he walked in on the cute scene and snapped a few photos on his phone before walking back out. When Kaede awoke Ranka spoke softly as he cooked breakfast "Let them sleep in Koibito. Quinn must've had a rough day yesterday, he deserves the sleep."

Kaede nodded in agreement but his mind was elsewhere, focused on how exactly he was going to pose his case for full custody. He wanted it to be as foolproof as possible.

Haruhi couldn't help but love the extra time she got with her brother, she only really got to see him during summer. It also brought stress to her dad and Kaede but being able to see him more often made her happy. It also made the family feel more complete, it made Kaede smile more often despite the stress.

He was always happiest when he got to see his son.

Quinn seemed hesitant at first, as if he thought he was intruding on something, but was soon a ball of happiness and energy like usual. He even got into the same school as her, having transferred all his school records after contacting his mother. Although Quinn was there on a music scholarship rather than an academic one like her.

Haruhi was excited for their first day of school together, she got to go the school that she's been aiming for and she got to bring her brother with her. Neither of them really bothered with buying a uniform, as it wasn't really required. So Quinn ended up wearing a loose button up shirt that was only partially buttoned with a red undershirt, a pair of dark faded jeans and red plaid Converses. Haruhi opted for a green baggy sweater, distressed jeans and similar shoes but in a green color.

She had tried to wear her father's old glasses but Kaede and Quinn put a quick stop to that, instead going out and buying her the contacts that she needed. Quinn even did her hair for her, leaving it flat and slightly styled with a short braid on one side of her head.

* * *

 

 

First day of school was for the most part uneventful for the siblings and after school they decided to go to the library to study… which was a terrible idea really. The rich students didn't know how to study to save their lives and were instead gossiping. Loudly. Quinn rolled his eyes and grabbed Haruhi's hand "Come on. Let's go work in one of the music rooms, I can play you something while we work." 

Haruhi smiled at the idea and allowed her brother to drag her down the hallway. Quinn took them to music room 3, the only music room that was on that floor. When they opened the door however a whole different scene than expected unfolded before them.

Rose petals flew out gently from the open doorway and there were six boys posed dramatically in front of them.

"Welcome.~"

Both stood there dumbfounded as the other boys exchanged confused looks "Oh, it's two boys." A pair of familiar twins spoke up, who were questioned by the boy with glasses "Aren't they in your class Hikaru, Kaoru? " The twins shrugged and said simultaneously, though they were eyeing to two carefully. Something felt.. off about them. "Yeah, but they don't talk much. Except to each other."

The dark haired teen smirked as if he figured something out and pushed up his glasses. "Well that's rude."

Suddenly though before anything else could be said a tall blonde appeared before them, pulling them further into the room. Quinn scrunched up his nose and tried to turn his head away from him, as if the boy had smelled terrible. Tamaki smirked at him and draped himself over the teen "Who knew the precious scholarship students would be so openly gay?~"  

The twins were quick to join in and box in Haruhi from either side. Quinn felt a bit of envy at that point as he'd rather be trapped between them than stuck with the blonde. He pushed the half french boy away and said, his accent a bit more thick in his irritation "As open as I am, I'm certainly not gay for you Grá. So hands. Off."  **(Love)**

Haruhi stifled her laughter as the other hosts froze in shock, not only did their king get flat out rejected but the teen just freely admitted that he was gay.

The blonde gave a wail of dismay before sulking off to a corner, mushrooms sprouting up around and on him.

The twins grinned and moved to Quinn's side instead, each draping an arm over his shoulders

"Well, Well, Well.~"

"I like you.~"

Haruhi took their distraction as a chance to escape and slowly backed away from them so to not grab any attention. Though the others could clearly see him, proven by the small blonde's sudden appearance by his side "Hello Haru-Chan! Wanna eat cake with me?~"

She jumped nearly a foot in the air and quickly moved away from the boy, accidentally tripping over her own feet and knocking into something behind her.

Quinn was unbothered as the twins invaded his personal space, so unbothered that he started teasing them back even. Grabbing one by the chin and saying as he leaned closer "Please.~ If this is the best you got then we'll be here for a while Grá." Kaoru blushed and backed away from him, Quinn smirked and opened his mouth to say something when they heard a large crash.

Quincey turned around and blanched at the sight of Haruhi sitting in a pile of glass. He pushed the other hosts out of the way and crouched next to her, checking her over carefully for any cuts. The glasses clad teen frowned down at them and said "And how do you plan to pay us back for that Commoner?" Haruhi froze and bowed her head, it was technically her fault…

Quinn opened his mouth with a steely look in his eyes but Haruhi answered before him "I'll work it off. Somehow. How much does it cost?" Hikaru smiled innocently while Kaoru answered "The bid started at 8 million yen.~" They blanched at the price but couldn't respond as Tamaki beat them to it.

Gesturing grandly he spoke "Seems like you'll  have to pay us back with your body. From Now on you will be our dog!" He said pointing straight at Haruhi, Quinn stood up and said determinedly "We'll both join. As  _ equal _ members. I'll help Haruhi work off her debt."

Tamaki scoffed at them as he walked closer and pushed the hair out of Quinn's face "As if you two could-"  He was instantly cut off by Kyoya who said "Actually we could make this work… Kaoru, Hikaru call your hairstylist immediately. And get them some proper uniforms. This will all be added to your bill naturally.~" The twins popped up behind him and saluted before rushing off "Yes sir!"

The next minute found Haruhi and Quinn trapped behind a curtain with the twins.

Quinn glared angrily as they tried to pull off their clothes for them, him and Haruhi looked at each other before picking the twins up and throwing them out. Quinn was quickly pulled over to a mirror once he was changed and the stylist began tugging on his hair with a brush.

The teen saw a pair of scissors in the mirror and all but growled out "You even think of cutting my hair and you'll be eating those scissors gráinn."  **(Darling)** The girl nodded nervously and out the scissors away quickly, instead pulling out a white silk ribbon and tying his hair back. She tried to put some makeup on him but he decided that he could do it on his own.

Only doing something basic and natural rather than something gaudy like she was bound to do.

Haruhi was treated in a similar manner but he was sure to swat the stylist away this time, brushing through the teen's hair on his own and redoing his braid. Making sure every hair was in place before asking "Do you want any makeup deirfiúr?"  **(Sister)**

Haruhi shook her head "No, Makeup doesn't feel right to me. Makes my face feel heavy." Quinn nodded and helped her up, playfully bowing as he did so "After you.~" Haruhi rolled her eyes at the display and opened the curtain to reveal what they looked like now to the others.

Quinn looked handsome yet feminine at the same time with his hair pulled back in a low ponytail, framing his face nicely. The makeup highlighted his natural beauty and made his eyes stand out even more stunningly.

Haruhi's large doe eyes were on full show with the way her hair was styled and the uniform outlined her body better than that baggy sweater did.

Tamaki blushed and hugged Haruhi as he cried out dramatically "You look as pretty as a girl!~" Quinn snorted but covered it up with a cough, the tallest male glanced at him but he simply held a finger to his lips and winked at him teasingly. Mori's face stayed as stoic as ever and he just nodded lightly, not saying a thing, but you could practically see the light bulb above his head.

The twins teased as they leaned against either side of Quinn "Who would've known that you looked like this under that mop of red hair.~" Quinn flashed them a sharp toothed smile that was gone as quick as it came "Who would've known how rotten such beautiful roses could be on first glance.~"

The twins blinked in shock and Quinn just walked away from them calmly.

Kyoya cleared his throat before laying down the rules "Okay. You two have to get a hundred regulars  _ a piece _ in order to clear your debt." Haruhi and Quinn traded glances as if having a silent conversation before shrugging. Taking that as acceptance Tamaki called for everyone to get back in their positions. 

* * *

 

**(Princess)** "Banphrionsa you got some crumbs on your face." The girl looked at him in confusion and Quinn chuckled deeply before leaning over and swiping the crumbs from her lips. The blonde blushed darkly as the irish boy winked at her before leaning back with a cheeky grin on his face. The other girls held their blushing cheeks in their hands "Oh! Quinn you are just too much!~ He-he!~"

Haruhi felt her eyebrow twitching as she watched her brother flirt easily with the girls, finding it ironic that the gay boy was so good at making girls swoon.

Haruhi turned back to her own guests and smiled warmly at them "Sorry, I got distracted by my best friend." The girls blushed as their imaginations ran wild with the sentence. "So are you and Quinn really close?" Haruhi nodded, happy for a conversation topic "Yes, I usually only get to see him during summer so it's nice to see him now..~" Haruhi spoke with a gentle smile.

The girls swooned and said something about 'Moe' with hearts in their eyes.

The girls eventually had to switch out but they asked eagerly as they did "Do you think we could possibly request you tomorrow too?" Haruhi smiled, unknowingly, charmingly and said happily "Yes, that sounds wonderful! Thank you.~" Quinn snuck up behind him and draped his arms over the 'boy's' shoulders "Have a nice day Banphrionsa!~" They and the girls who were over at his table squealed happily at the sight.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and wrote something down in his journal before packing up. A mysterious smile on his face.

Haruhi gave him a look to show that she knew he was up to something but the teen simply nodded to her before dismissing them from club. Quinn rose an eyebrow as he looked between them in confusion "What?" The brunette shook her head and stood up to stretch, the half irish teen pouted childishly as he moved to gather his stuff up.

He continued to pester his sister down the hallway, accidentally shoulder checking some lady because he wasn't paying attention. Quinn stopped to apologize to the girl but she cringed away from his hand "Don't touch me commoner." Without another word the girl turned and hurried away from them as if she was at risk of catching something.

Quinn rolled his eyes and threw an arm around the brunette's shoulder "Whatever."

When they got home Kaede was there, surprisingly, but Ranka was not. The black haired male smiled at them and gestured to the kitchen "I went hunting earlier Quincey." The teen sighed in relief and kicked off his shoes in a hurry as he rushed to the fridge "Thank god..~ Having to eat lunch today made me feel sick." He opened the insulated flask and drained the contents with a happy groan.

Glad to have something real to eat, or at least real for him.

"Go raibh maith agat daidí."  **(Thank you Dad)** He said as he put the thermos back in the fridge. Kaede nodded to him as he stood up, the man crossed to the room and hugged him close "I talked to your mother." Quinn looked up in shock, they had been avoiding talking about this around him. His father wasn't looking at him though as he responded "She said… I would have to drag her to court if I wanted you."

Quinn felt a bit sick and panicky at the thought of having to go anywhere near his mother or stepfather. He latched onto his father, feeling more like a child than ever at that moment.

Kaede held him tighter and asked uncertainly "Would you be willing to talk in front of the court.?" Quinn bit his lip but nodded anyways answering determinedly "Anything to stay with you." His father gave a relieved chuckle and tousled his hair lightly "Good.~" Quinn stuck his tongue out at the man before reluctantly letting him go, Kaede pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Go get your homework done before you start playing violin."

"Eeeeeehhhhh…!"


	2. Chapter 2

  

Chapter 2: Dripping with good looks

 

"So… is it okay if we request you tomorrow?" Quincey grinned happily at them as he leaned back in his seat in a relaxed manner "Of course.~ I'd really appreciate it Banphrionsa." The girls blushed and giggled behind their hands.

Haruhi smiled charmingly at the girls before him "Oh, I do them myself. My mother taught me when I was little, I feel closer to her everytime I cook something right." His clients cooed at the story, small hearts floating around them as they watched him.

Tamaki watched the two newbies carefully over the edge of his couch, he was surprised by how natural they were at this. He somewhat expected it from the sassy Quinn but Haruhi surprised as well. A girl with dark red hair beside him cleared her throat impatiently, Tamaki was back in his king persona quickly offering the young girl a rose as an apology. "I'm sorry Princess Ayanokoji. I am worried about our new members however."

The girl giggled into her cup of tea and responded almost snootily "That much was obvious. I didn't expect you to adopt two... stray mutts."  Tamaki chuckled and rested his head in his hand "I don't know about that.." He glanced over again before snapping his fingers "Haruhi, Quincey come here real quick. I have someone I want you to meet."

"Boys this is Princess Ayanokoji. Princess these are Haruhi Fujioka and Quincey Himura our newest hosts.” Quinn frowned briefly, recognizing her as the girl who insulted them yesterday. Haruhi must've realized too as she bowed to the girl with a straight face "Nice to meet you." But Quinn wouldn't even give her that much, just a simple impassive nod as if he was suddenly Mori.

Ayanokoji smiled almost sickly sweet at them "Good afternoon."

Quinn turned his head away from her in a dismissive manner and a couple of girls around them giggled "That's what you should expect from the Sassy Type!~" Ayanokoji narrowed her eyes at the boy but he simply ignored her as he questioned the girls "Sassy Type?" Tamaki stood up dramatically "Yes! The Sassy Type!~ Every host here has a certain type. Like me for example…" He moved forward and wrapped his arms around the male's shoulders "I'm the Princely Type."

Somehow white roses seemed to appear around him as he practically sparkled. Quinn frowned at him and tried to squirm out of his arms "Yeah. Thanks for explaining."

Tamaki grinned and held him tighter with one arm as he gestured with the other "You're welcome mon ami!~ Now remember-" Quinn zoned out and sighed as he allowed himself to be dragged around, however when Mori walked past he was quick to exclaim "Mori-Senpai! Help!" The silent giant nodded shortly and swept the male up in his arms, holding him up out of Tamaki's reach. Quinn blinked before blushing slightly and squirming in his arms "O-Okay. You can set me down now, Thanks."

The teen could've sworn he'd seen Mori smirk slightly before he went back to default "Hm." And started walking somewhere, Quinn sighed and let himself be carried reluctantly. Looking over the tall teen's shoulder he saw that Haruhi had already snuck back to her table. Quinn frowned at her with a look that clearly read  _ 'Traitor'. _

Haruhi smiled at him and gave a light wave, completely ignoring the pointed looks he was giving her.

Hani was quick to latch onto his side and ask excitedly "Quinn-Chan! Would you like to have cake with me?" Quinn perked up and asked "Do you have any cherries?" Hani smiled as Mori plucked up a piece of chocolate cake with cherries on top. He placed the plate in front of him with a small fork, Hani set the bunny in his lap as he picked up his own cake.

Quinn wrapped one arm around the stuffed animal while his other picked the cherries off of the top of the cake, eating them happily while humming. He heard a soft snort beside him and looked over to see Mori with a brief smile on his face, he pouted at the male. Assuming that he'd been laughing at him "What?"

Mori shook his head and looked away from him, Quinn watched him in an almost suspicious manner before returning to his cake.

* * *

 

Haruhi cursed under her breath as she looked out the window and saw her and Quinn's stuff floating in the fountain. She had a feeling she knew who exactly did this but she didn't have any evidence and didn't want to spur on another reaction.  _ 'Speaking of reactions…'  _ The brunette glanced at Quinn to make sure he was thoroughly distracted, which (thankfully) he was busy hanging out with Mori and Hani.

Haruhi snuck out of the room and ran down the hallways, keeping up the pace until she reached the fountain. She cursed again when she saw a red spot slowly grow in the water. The teen rolled up her pant legs and kicked off her shoes before wading into the cool water, quickly snatching up Quinn's thermos where it'd been leaking into the water.

She hurried to grab the rest of their things but couldn't find her wallet anywhere.

When someone cleared their throat behind her she jumped and nearly slipped into the water, Haruhi turned to see Kyoya standing behind her with an eyebrow raised. "You have some nerve skipping out on club activities like that." Haruhi sighed and turned away from him to keep searching, she needed to find her wallet.

After a moment of silence she heard Kyoya climb into the fountain as well, she glanced at him in slight wonder. Not expecting the "great Ootori" to dare touch the nasty fountain water. Kyoya kept his eyes on the water as he helped her search, keeping a straight face on the entire time.  Haruhi smiled slightly and hid it by looking back to the water. Kyoya was barely in the water for a few seconds before he said "Got it."

Haruhi looked at him as Kyoya stood straight up and waved the wallet in the air as if to prove he had it. The brunette watched him for a bit, still surprised that he was actually there, before taking the wallet from him "Th-thanks Kyoya-Senpai." She got a smirk in return as the man said easily "Don't worry about it, this will be added to your debt of course." That strange feeling vanished as the brunette replied dryly "Naturally."

* * *

 

Once back in the club room Haruhi was guided back to her table and her next guest arrive. Ayanokoji to be exact.  _ 'Why would she chose me? It's obvious that she hates us.'  _ The girl smiled and said in a falsely happy tone, somehow making it sound almost arrogant at the same time "I heard that your bag was dropped in the pond outside. I can't believe you actually had one of the hosts help you wade through that nasty old water."

Haruhi held back a groan, knowing that Quinn must've seen or heard about it.

"How terrible. You must know that they are blue bloods, not commoners like you and your little.. friend. Don't think that Tamaki actually likes you because he's doting on you, he's only wasting his time anyways." She looked Haruhi straight in the eyes "He's bound to notice eventually."

Haruhi knocked a fist into his hand and said "I get it now. You're jealous of us." There was a sharp intake of breath before Ayanokoji shot out and grabbed Haruhi's tie, pulling him forward harsh enough to knock the table over in the process. The princess screamed as if terrified and fell out of her chair, making Haruhi fall on top of her. "HELP! This  _ commoner _ attacked me! Someone teach him a  _ lesson! _ "

The brunette froze in her spot before water was suddenly dumped over their heads. She looked up and saw Quinn standing there looking furious, he yanked Haruhi up and for a second she thought that he was angry at her.

Tamaki helped Ayanokoji up and she was quick to try and win his favor, flustered and panicky underneath the other boy's glare. "I'm surprised with you. You don't have enough class to be our guest Ms. Ayanokoji. If there's anything I know it's that Haruhi is not that type of guy." Quinn muttered under his breath as he moved to check Haruhi over to make sure nothing had cut or bruised her. "Dúr. Soithín síce dúr… D’fhéadfadh sí tú a ghortú i ndáiríre. Níl cúram uirthi."  **(Stupid. Stupid psycho bitch… She could've actually hurt you. Not that she cares..)**

The twins rose an eyebrow at the irish teen, wondering what exactly he was muttering.

Haruhi couldn't help it as she slowly started laughing, watching Quinn's childish pouting and muttering. The teen looked up and glared at her, Haruhi poked his forehead "Cheer up. Everything's fine, I promise." Quinn sighed and straightened up her clothes for her before saying off handedly "We need to dry your clothes." Haruhi stared at him blankly as if to say  _ 'And who's fault is that?' _

The twins moved forward as if that was their cue and passed over a blue bag, Haruhi rose an eyebrow at them but they just lead her to the changing room. "Here you go Haruhi. All nice and ready for you!" Quinn smirked at them, knowing that they were up to something.

It was proven to be true as Haruhi walked out a moment later wearing a girls uniform. Tamaki turned a bright red and asked slowly “So… Haruhi.. You’re a girl?” Quinn chuckled at the oblivious 'king' as Haruhi answered nonchalantly "Biologically yeah. But I don't mind being called a dude." Tamaki flinched as if the word 'dude' was an insult or curse coming from Haruhi.

Quinn's phone rang and he left them to talk the news out as he left to answer his phone in peace.

The teen read the name on the phone screen and gave an almost pained noise. He flipped his phone open and held it up to his ear, biting his lip as the person on the other end of the line started crying for him.

He spoke soothingly after taking a deep shuddering breath to calm himself "Tá brón orm cailín leanbh. Táim ag iarraidh, geallaim do Madeline…"  **(I'm sorry baby girl. I'm trying, I promise Madeline…)** He forced a smile onto his face even though the other person couldn't see him "Is breá liom deirfiúr beag. Déan iarracht gan aon deacracht a chruthú agus mé imithe."  **(I love you little sister. Try not to cause any trouble while I'm gone.)**

He hung up and took a few deep breaths before his infamous anger got the better of him and he slammed his fist into the wall. Easily smashing through the wall and making a fair sized hole. He cursed and took out his phone again, this time calling his dad "Are you at work? Good. I'm coming over soon." 

* * *

 

Haruhi rolled her eyes at Tamaki and looked away from him, only to see that Quinn was no longer there. She looked around the room one last time before slipping away from Tamaki to look around outside. She found him just in time to see the male punch a hole into the wall.

Haruhi frowned as he pulled out his phone again and moved to stand next to him, only to see tears in her brother's eyes.

The brunette waited till he was done with his phone call to Kaede before asking "What happened? Why are you crying.?" Quinn wiped at his eyes roughly, trying his best to stay angry instead succumbing to his sadness.

"My little sister called me… Connor's finally found someone to buy her and she's flipping out. I  _ need _ to get her home Haruhi…" His father was arranging Madeline a marriage for when she's fifteen with some rich man that's already thirty. Quinn took another deep breath before muttering as he began stomping off "I'm going to go train. Tell the others I said sorry for leaving early."

Haruhi couldn't think of anything to say to make the situation any better and simply nodded instead. Wishing that she had some magical solution. But the simple fact was that she didn't.


End file.
